


A Little Bump and Grind

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Other, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: buster, character: thundercracker, genre: crack, genre: humor, smut: pnp, verse: idw, warning: read at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Thundercracker writes human/human smut in a screenplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bump and Grind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masqueadrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masqueadrift/gifts), [LB82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Thundercracker, Buster  
>  **Warnings:** Oh gods, the crack.  
>  **Notes:** So **[this happened on Tumblr](http://ladydragon76.tumblr.com/post/81408906328/evilhasnever-scribeprotra-biorobo) ** , and Masq and the Twin laughed, and then there was bribery, and I’m sorry I’m not sorry, but I’m really so sorry!

“Ok, Buster,” Thundercracker said, trying to shuffle the papers into some semblance of a neat stack. He had seen humans do it plenty of times, one or two smart taps on a desktop, and off they went, papers in perfect form. He couldn’t seem to get the knack though.

“Ok,” Thundercracker repeated. “I’m going to read it, and I want your honest opinion.” He cycled his vents, gave Buster a nervous grin, then began.

“Ok, so Susan Journeyer crawls onto the berth, and says,” Thundercracker tried to modify his voice to the higher notes of a human female, “‘Take me, Josh Boyfriend. I need your plugs in my ports!’-

“No, you know what,” Thundercracker said, bending over his script as Buster’s head cocked to the side.

“Ok there. How’s this? ‘Take me, Josh Boyfriend. My ports ache for your plugs.’” Thundercracker gave Buster an expectant look.

Buster’s head tipped to the other side, then back, ears lifting. “Bark!”

Thundercracker smiled. “Yeah, I like it better too. Ok, so… Susan Journeyer crawls slowly across the berth, and Josh Boyfriend is giving her a sexy smile. He’s only wearing coverings around his pelvis, but he’ll be sitting with his legs apart a bit so Susan Journeyer can reach out and touch his array. Oh! Slag, I need to note that she’s only wearing coverings on her torso to cover her arrays.”

Buster yipped softly as Thundercracker hurriedly made the notation. “I know, I know, details, right? Important. Ok, but that’s the scene set up, so here’s the rest.”  
Thundercracker nodded to the little growl-wuff Buster gave him, and read, “‘Take me, Josh Boyfriend. My ports ache for your plugs.’ And then Josh Boyfriend will moan as Susan Journeyer palms his array, ‘My-’ Oh slag I have to fix that now.”

There was more erasing, then quick writing. “Ok. ‘My ports ache for your plugs too, my sweetest spark,’” Thundercracker muttered more to himself than Buster, but then he straightened and grinned. “Then Susan Journeyer says, ‘Let’s see them,’ and while she’s smiling, she takes off her torso covering. Josh Boyfriend slides all sexy and seductive out of his covering- You know what, let’s have him playfully kick it off his foot.”

Another note was added. “Ok, so off goes Josh Boyfriend’s pelvic covers.” Thundercracker kicked one foot out, then looked to Buster. “Like that?”

Buster yipped, tongue lolling from her mouth, and Thundercracker grinned. “Yeah, ‘facing should be fun. It’s not _all_ super serious. So off flies the cover, then Susan Journeyer will straddle Josh Boyfriend’s thighs, and he’ll reach up to her chest to fondle her port and plug. She’ll sigh, and reach down for his, and say, ‘Oh, Josh Boyfriend! I need you now! Plug into me!’, and pull up his plug, her other hand on the cable, pinching and rolling it between her fingers.

“Poor Buster, you’ll never know how awesome _that_ feels. My poor girl.” Thundercracker reached out and scritched between Buster’s ears on the top of her head with a single finger. Her tail slapped the concrete floor, and made him smile. She was happy anyway, so that was good enough for him.

“Ok, so… there we are. Susan Journeyer will tease her chest port for a moment with Josh Boyfriend’s plug, then click it into place. It’s hard to write sounds out in this language, but they’ll be moaning and gasping and all those sounds people make when ‘facing. And then Susan Journeyer will say, ‘Please, Josh Boyfriend! I need inside you!’ And he’ll tease her and slowly unwind her chest plug and take it down to his pelvic port, and he’ll click it in a bit hard. That’ll make them both arch and cry out, and then…

“You know, Buster, I’m not sure if the charge can be seen over human flesh.” Thundercracker made a few notes in the margin. “We might need to CGI that in. I’ll have to look it up later or something. Either way, so they’re rocking and grinding together, their hands will be moving and grasping and clutching. All that. And of course their faces too, they’ll _look_ like they’re really enjoying it. They have to, I mean, they love each other and all.

“They’ll be getting close to overload, and Josh Boyfriend will say, ‘Susan Journeyer, harder! Yes!’ and Susan will say, ‘Josh Boyfriend! Oh!’, and then they’ll overload with really sexy screams, and collapse together on the berth. Susan Journeyer will then whisper, ‘I love you, Josh Boyfriend,’ and he’ll kiss her and say, ‘I love you more, Susan Journeyer,’ and smile, and then they’ll kiss again, and fade to black.”

Thundercracker smiled down at Buster. “So? What do you think? Pretty hot, right?”

“Bark!”

Thundercracker straightened his papers again, having a little more luck with it for a change, and nodded. “Yeah, I like it too. Thanks for letting me run it by you. Now let’s get our evening fuel, and we can catch the _How I Met Your Mother_ finale.”

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
